Avatar: Strong and the Loved
by sweetHanaNoel
Summary: Zutara, Taang and Ty Lokka. How they meet, separated, live. Azula's on the run. Katara's gone missing. Zuko searching for a wife. Sokka's looking for Katara. Ty Lee is trying to find love. Aang and Toph are wandering and letting adventures come to them.
1. Prologue

Prologue

This is my fanfic, I own nothing in this story. I am just writing a story about how I think it should go in the mere future. Now in this prologue is what I think should happen between the end of the war and my fanfic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a glorious fight, the fight was, fight to the death. Ozai almost won, but Zuko came through and shot Ozai through the heart with the lightning. It was in slow-motion when Ozai dropped to the ground, dead. The gang past out from hours of fighting. There were alot of men lost.

The war had ended, the wrath of Ozai ceased, no more war, no more pain caused by Fire Nation armies. The joy was never ending.

When the gang woke up they were in Ba Sing Se, celebrating their success. There was a giant feast in the honor of Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph, and Sokka.

"We welcome you all here to celebrate victory over the Fire Nation. We brought back the heroes. Avatar Aang of the Air Nomads, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, Master Katara and Sokka of the Water Tribe, and Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom. They fought bravely and didn't give up until the Fire Lord fell. Now here they are the Warriors of the World." Said the announcer. The group blushed with all that was good said about them, while the rest of the room roared with cheers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know we've been traveling for the last few weeks together." Katara said to Zuko as they were sitting next to the fire.

"Yeah." Zuko said calmly.

"I know you've never got along with anybody except me."

"Yeah, I got along with you."

"Do you think we could ever be friends?"

"I thought we already were, when I joined the group."

"Yeah you did become my friend when I asked you to join and teach Aang fire bending."

"Then why did you ask?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know, just making sure, I guess."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't want to be Fire Lord, Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed. "You'd be better at it. I'm not ready yet, I'm only seventeen."

"Very well, I will be Fire Lord until you are ready." Iroh said calmly.

"Thank you." Zuko said.

"What are you going to do since you are not the new Fire Lord."

"I'm going to study the ways of being a Fire Lord."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ty Lee, the Fire Nation has failed miserably." Azula said while pacing the inside of her new cave located in the Earth Kingdom, her clothes torn to rags. "We need to redeem our country."

"Why? We didn't lose our honor."

"It's not that. Now the other nations think we are defenseless. They now think we are trash." Azula lied.

"They do? but I just walked to an Earth Kingdom shop and they treated me with respect, like I was an equal."

"Well they do me!" Azula snapped.

"It's probably because you're in rags."

Azula looked down at her dress to see it was destroyed. "Stupid." Azula mumbled to herself. "Join me because we have been friends for forever."

"I know that."

"I know you do."

"Fine, I'll join you. Only because I am your friend."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I said for you to treat me like a queen!!" Azula yelled as Ty Lee was watching in fear.

"But I shouldn't have to obey you because I am your friend. But I can respect and honor you."

"I lost my honor when I ran from the Avatar. I want to be obeyed!!" Azula yelled.

"That's it. I'm outta here!" Ty Lee yelled as she grabbed her bag and started to walk away.

"Oh, no you're not." Azula said softly to herself as she was preparing her lightning.

Ty Lee looked over her shoulder to look at Azula one last time and saw blue lightning within Azula's grasp. She started to run peering over her shoulder constantly. She avoided every shot of lightning thrown at her. Then she took a sharp turn into the wood, stopped for a second to catch her breath and wipe the sweat from her forehead. Then at a full sprint away from Azula.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara was screaming at the top of her lungs as she plummeted from several feet in the air. It was a terrible storm, it was so windy that the group had to hold onto Appa's saddle so tight that it made their arms turn a bright red and hurt tons. Obviously Katara wasn't holding on tight enough.

Aang was flying toward Katara to catch but was to slow. Luckily, Katara used her water bending to less the pain of the impact. Katara then yelled at the top of her lungs as she was making a board of ice for her to use, "Go on without me. I'll be okay!!!!"

Then something dropped beside her she looked at it for a split second and knew what it was so she picked it up and slung it across her shoulders, it was her bag. They knew she was going to be separated for awhile so they gave her what she needed.

As she water bended to the shore, it was very difficult for her she would constantly stumble over waves and get caught in giant waves. But, before she knew it she was on shore laying on her back in exhaustion. When her energy returned she got up and walked into the woods for shelter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zuko, you are now twenty years of age you can now be the Fire Lord." Iroh said to his nephew.

"I read that I must be married to gain the throne."

"Are you in need of a wife?"

"Yes." Zuko snapped.

"What are you going to do about it."

"I'm going to go look for one."

"Like who for example?"

"Katara."

"Katara?"

"Yes I am going to go find her and ask her to marry me."

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yes." Zuko said while packing a small bag, "Bye Uncle."

"Bye my nephew." Iroh gave a Zuko a hug all that Zuko could was to put his arms around him.

"See you soon." Zuko said while walking out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've gotta go look for Katara." Sokka said while packing his bag.

"But we are looking for her." Aang pointed out.

"You're the Avatar, you can't be wasting time looking for Katara when there are more important things for you to do." Sokka said while walking out, "Bye Aang, I will come and find you and Toph when I have found Katara."

"Bye Sokka." Aang said while giving Sokka a hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks have past since Zuko's search for Katara. He was on the shorelines of the Earth Kingdom, knowing Katara would be by water. Then he walked into the woods when the day was coming to an end. He set up camp and went to go hunt. While he was hunting, he saw someone walking through the woods, who could it be?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

The war ended three and a half years ago, Zuko with the help of Katara, Aang,Sokka, and Toph overthrew Fire lord Ozai and Azula fled, coward. Zuko didn't want to be Fire Lord so Iroh is now the Fire Lord. Katara and Zuko soon became friends after the war ended. Sokka and Ty Lee also became good friends, but a year ago Azula persuaded Ty Lee to join her again, but couldn't get Mai to join but Ty Lee did ,in hopes she will help Azula overthrow Iroh and destroy Zuko, the Avatar and his friends. Now, things have changed, Azula tried to kill Ty Lee so Ty Lee ran. Zuko left the Fire Nation and now is trying to find Katara. Katara has been separated from Aang, Sokka and Toph by a terrible storm. Azula is now trying to find Ty Lee and destroy her for good. Sokka split from the group to find Katara. Toph and Aang are traveling alone to the western Air Temple.

Ages- Katara and Ty Lee 18, Zuko 20, Sokka, Azula 19, Aang and Toph16

Yes this is in the future, 4 years in the future.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Walking through the woods at sunset can be so relaxing' thought Katara.

Katara had recently been separated from the rest of the group so the only company she had was the animals and the trees.

There was soon a rustling noise in the trees. It was probably a squirrel or something. There it is again. She then saw a figure running through the brush. "Who's there?!?!" She yelled.

"Who's there!?" She yelled again.

Then all of sudden there was a hand over her mouth keeping her silent, all she could think of was: Who is this? Why does this hand smell like flames?

Then the person moved their hand. "Zuko?" Katara asked. He then smiled at her a little. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm not here for the Avatar, if that's what you're thinkin'" he responded sarcastically (they're friends).

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"I want to know if you want to join my group, I know you're with the Avatar-" he could not finish, Katara gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"I never thought you would ask me that." she said sweetly. "I'm not traveling with Aang anymore we were separated."

"I'm sorry about that." said Zuko.

She gave him a hug as she said, "Thank you, I'll be back in alittle with my stuff!" as she was running off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sokka went to find Katara." Aang said to Toph as she was waking up.

"As usual." she sarcastically.

"I'm not sure if he's coming back, he took all of his stuff with him."

"..." there was no answer.

"Well, we better be going I want to get to the Western Air Temple by noon." he said eagerly.

"I'm hungry." Toph said.

"Here's some food." said Aang as he was handing the leaf to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka was walking down a dirt road when he saw a figure right ahead.

"Who is that?" he asked himself.

After a couple of minutes the person was face to face with him. "Ty Lee?"

"Hey." she said sounding sad.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked concerned.

"Azula threatened to kill me." she said looking away.

"You need a hug." He gave her a hug, she wrapped her arms around him.

"As they pulled apart, "Thank you." she said brightly.

"Now that's the Ty Lee I know."

"Can I travel with you, a girl can't travel alone."

"Yeah, sure. I'm traveling alone anyways."

(Ty Lee and Sokka were friends too)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally you're back. I've been waiting for hours." Zuko said playfully.

"ha ha, I've only been gone for five minutes."

"I know. Come on let's go."

They started walking over to his camp, on the way there were lots of trees and noises that made Katara freak out and cling to Zuko arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked annoyed.

"Oh, nothing." she responded quickly.

"You're scared, aren't you?" he teased.

"No!" she lied.

"Yeah you were."

"Were not!"

"Yeah"

"Not"

"Okay." said Zuko sarcastically.

They continued walking, then Katara saw a fire glowing after about five minutes. "Is that your camp."

"Yup."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Breakfast was good." Toph said. "Did you make it."

"Yeah, nobody else is here except for you and me." Aang responded. "We better be leaving now."

"Okay."

Aang and Toph then got onto Appa, started to fly westward. On the way everyone was quiet, Toph was laying in the saddle staring at the sky although she is blind, Aang was enjoying the feel of the breeze. Toph sat up and started to redo her hair, she had a loose grip on her headband and then it slip right out of her hands through a strong blow of wind. "Oh No, My Headband!!"

"I'll be right back" Aang quickly said as he was grabbing his glider.

He jumped off of Appa and opened his glider and head down until he saw a dropping headband. He sped up until the headband was within his grasp. He stretched out his hand and caught the falling headband. He turned around and headed back to Appa. When he was in the saddle he came up to Toph and put the headband on her head.

"You got my headband!" Toph yelled in delight and gave Aang a giant hug.

"That headband must be very important to you?" Aang asked.

"It is, it was my Great-Great-Grandmother's." Toph said. "I found it while through one of her boxes. She used to tell me she wore it before the war even started, when she was sixteen."

"That must be a very old headband."

"Yeah, it was in bad shape when I found it, but I went and had it restored, now it's as good as new."

"That's good." Aang said as has heading over to grab the reigns.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You hungry?" Sokka asked Ty Lee.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since two days ago."

"Come on lets stop and make breakfast."

"Okay."

'I'm happy that I'm away from Azula because Sokka is being really nice. Azula just wanted me for company and someone for her to push around, well no more cause I'm happy now... I wonder how I would look in blue.' Ty Lee thought.

"I'm going to go hunt or would you like berries or something?"

"No, just go hunt I'll stay here and start a fire."

"Be back in about half an hour."

"Alright."

Sokka went to hunt. He spotted a large bird in a tree in front of him. He threw his boomerang at it and down it fell. "I'm sorry birdy but that's the natural order of things big things eat smaller things." He then skinned, took out all of the feathers, and took it to the fire to cook.

"That wasn't long." Ty Lee said as sokka was walking up behind her.

"I know, it ws right in front of me."

"What was?"

"The bird."

"Okay." Ty Lee said. "Do you know where a hot springs is or something?"

"A river is right through the trees there."Sokka pointed toward the direction. "Why?"

"I need to take a quick bath, duh."

"Oh."

"See you in little." she while walking off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's for breakfast. I'm hungry." Katara complained.

"You're gonna have to make it if you don't want a burnt breakfast." Zuko said.

"Do you hunt?"

"What?"

"Do you hunt?"

"A little."

"Can you go hunt?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Then go hunt."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go take a dip."

"Okay see you in a few."

Zuko headed into the woods and Katara followed until it was time to go a different direction. Katara wandered for a few more moments until she saw a river in the distance. She ran to the river and found someone else was in the water. She crept closer and saw that the person was a girl and Fire Nation by the clothes close by on a rock. She crept even closer and found out who was in the water. "Ty Lee, what are you doing here?"

"Taking a bath" turning her head slightly "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to take a quick swim. Aren't you going to attack me or something?"

"No, I'm not traveling with Azula anymore." she said not looking at Katara. "Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to take a bath here."

"Well, I'm going to go farther so that I won't intrude you privacy."

"Thank you."

Katara walked downstream and found a spot about twenty yards from Ty Lee. She then stripped her clothing except her under garments and did a cannonball into the water. She stood up and dunked her head back to get all of her hair wet. She practiced some of her water bending while in the water. She froze the water around her making it really cold, then unfroze it. She made some ice daggers and shot them at a tree. It was time to practice her water whip, she did it in the air couple of times and then practiced it on the trees and left a big mark.

Ty Lee then walked over, fully clothed, and said "I was watching you water bend, you're really good."

"Thanks, that means alot to me."

"You're welcome. I wish I could bend."

"I'm sorry you can't bend, but you're really good with those jabs of yours."

"Thanks, I better be going, breakfast should be done by now."

"Okay, bye." Katara said and started to continue practicing her water bending.

After a few minutes, she got out and water bended the water out of her clothes, which got slashed on, and got dressed and headed to camp.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph and Aang landed. They were at the Western Air Temple. "Finally, we're here." Toph said impatiently.

"You can wander if you like, I'm going to look around."

"Okay, whatever you say." Toph said sarcastically, but Aang was out of hearing distance.

Aang wandered to see if anyone was here . He wandered from room to room and found nothing. Then he heard something loud and shrill "AANG!!!!!"

He ran as fast as he could to find out what it was. It was just Toph being attacked by a shirshu. Wait Toph's being attacked!!!!!!

'How did that shirshu get up here' Aang thought to himself.

When Aang landed Toph was earth bending a rock at the shirshu whipped her with it's tongue and Toph was on the ground, paralyzed. I t was all up to Aang to get the shirshu away, he blasted it with a wave of air. 'how would it react if it got whipped with it's tongue' Aang thought and then quick flew over on to the shirshu's back and it tried to get Aang and paralyze him. Aang moved just in time and the shirshu hit itself and fell to the ground. Aang rushed over to Toph.

"Toph are you okay?"

"Yeah, well sorta. I can't move."

"That will wear off in an hour or two." Aang said while picking Toph up bridal style and carrying her over to Appa. "Come on , lets put this shirshu where it belongs."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Ty Lee said while walking to her camp.

"Hey."

"I've been wondering, why were you traveling alone?" Ty Lee asked. "I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just asking."

"You're not being rude. I'm traveling alone because my sister was separated from me about two weeks ago and I am trying to find her."

"Does she have like hair loops and a long braid and can water bend."

"Yeah, have you seen her?!?!" Sokka said very excitedly.

"Yeah she was in the river water bending a little bit ago."

"I'm going to go look around for her. Food's done." He said while walking off.

-------------

'I knew that was going to happen if I told.' Ty Lee thought while Sokka walked off.

Ty Lee watched Sokka wander toward the river and she felt her heart drop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara was redoing her hair when Zuko arrived with three field-chickens.

"Like it, can you help skin them." Zuko asked when he saw Katara.

"Okay, let me finish doing my hair."

"Why don't you ever leave it down.?"

"Do you like it down?"

"Yeah." he said blushing. He sat down and got out a pocket knife and started skinning the field-chickens.

She took out the braid and started combing her hair with her fingers. "How's that?"

"Good. Very Pretty." Zuko said truthfully but his cheeks turned a bright crimson color.

Zuko handed Katara a knife to help skin and said to careful with it. When they were finished, Katara started cooking the three field-chickens over the fire. They cooked slowly, but it ws worth it. They tasted delicious. When they finished eating Zuko put the scraps of food in the woods. For the bears to eat.

"Come on we better be moving." Zuko said and he packed up his bag.

Katara picked up her bag and said, "Ready."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 2: The River

Chapter 2

The River

(an all Ty Lee and Sokka chapter)

It was a new day and Sokka couldn't find Katara yesterday, he was just waking up and found Ty Lee playing with a piece of fabric. What was she doing? Sokka got out of his sleeping bag and headed over to Ty Lee. "What ya doing?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on tell me."

Ty Lee looked up to him and stood up to where she waas facing him. She grabbed his wrist and tied the fabric around it. "There."

"What is it?"

"It's a special Fire Nation cloth. It's really soft."

Sokka rubbed it. "Yeah it is soft. Thanks."

"Your Welcome. I went into the woods and picked some apples and moon peaches."

"I love moon peaches." Sokka said while getting one.

"So do I."

"Want to help me find Katara."

"Yeah, sure."

"Come on she's probably traveling, we'll have to take our stuff."

"Okay."

Sokka packed his bag and finished eating his moon peach. Ty Lee finished packing right after he did. They headed toward the river to fill their canteen. Sokka looked behind him and say the big mark on the tree. "There must have been a fight." Ty Lee looked behind her and saw the mark. "It wasn't a fight, it was Katara water bending."

"Water whip, huh?" Sokka asked.

"Uh, I think so."

"Okay."

He started following a trail of footprints that Sokka knew were Katara's. They followed them into the wood, the footprints were getting lighter and lighter until they were completely gone and Sokka looked up and saw where an abandoned camp. He race forward with Ty Lee a few feet behind him. When he got to where the camp was, he examined it. He saw there was a fire, now he was looking for a forgotten article of clothing. Then he came across a ripped piece of cloth, it was a dark red. "Who do you know who wears dark red and would be traveling with Katara?"

"Mai."

"No she wouldn't be traveling with her. Anybody else?"

"Azula? Zuko?"

"She might be traveling with Zuko, they are really good friends."

"At least we know she's safe."

"I just don't trust Zuko."

"Why? He's a very trustful person."

"because he used to chase us around the world trying to catch Aang, the avatar."

"I've known Zuko for awhile. Once he likes someone, as a friend, he will do anything to protect them."

"He will?"

"Yeah."

Sokka went back to examining the rest of the abandoned camp. He found out that they left either early this morning or yesterday. With that found out he started out of the woods and made his way to a dirt road. Ty Lee sped up to be beside him. They walked in silence for a while and Ty Lee finally spoke. "How far do you think they got."

"They couldn't have gotten far. Katara likes to stop and rest." Sokka said. "If we hurry up we might be able to catch up with them."

"Then let's hurry."

----------------------------------------------------------

Sokka was going so fast it was hard for Ty Lee to stay close. "Can you slow down just a smidge?" Ty Lee asked. He slowed down a little and Ty Lee was able to catch up and stay beside him. They walked and saw another abandoned camp. Sokka went to

to look around. "They left about an hour ago."

"How can you tell?" Ty Lee asked.

"Look at the fire. It's slightly lite."

"so they're really close by."

"Come on, lets hurry."

----------------------------------------------------------

They started to run in the direction the footprints were going. It wasn't long before they saw to running figure in front of them.

"Is that them." Ty Lee asked.

"I don't know, probably. Sokka replied. "KATARA!!!!!"

"KATARA!!! KATARA!!!" Sokka yelled. He started to run forward and then stopped and looked behind him. "Aren't you coming." He asked Ty Lee.

"Yeah, coming."

They sprinted as fast as they could and they were very close, at least ten yards behind them. "Katara! Katara!" Sokka yelled. "Katara!Katara!" They people in front of them finally turned around and Sokka ran as fast as he could and gave one a hug.

"Who the heck are you ?" came a voice a very deep voice. Sokka looked up and it wasn't a Katara he had hugged it was an older man. Sokka jumped away from the man. Sokka's heart immediately dropped.

"Do you greet all strangers like this?" the man boomed.

"You're not my sister."

"Of course I'm not, I'm not a girl." He boomed again.

The deep voiced man was very strange looking. He looked to be about in he's late twenties. He was very tall and rough looking. He had very short hair and a raggedy beard. He had a scar by his right eye stretching up to his forehead, the scar was in a sort of crescent shape. He was wearing a dusty light brown shirt and dark brown pants with black boots.

"Sorry about that." Sokka said while running off. He studied the other person with him, she was a woman. She had short black hair and was wearing all black. She was good structured , but was not Katara.

-----------------------------------------------------

When Sokka reached Ty Lee who was a few yards behind him he said, "It wasn't her." Sokka was looking really glum and sad.

There was a tree close to him, he sat down and put his head in his hands and mumbled, "I can't believe that wasn't Katara." over and over again. Ty Lee sat next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry Sokka, we'll find her soon."

"You think so." he said hopefully.

"Yeah."

Then Sokka did the one thing that Ty Lee thought he would never do, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, "Thank you."

Sokka stood up and grabbed his bag. He held out a hand to Ty Lee, she happily took it. When she was standing, they started walking and Sokka said that it was a long day and asked Ty Lee if she wanted to go for a swim. When they got to the river Sokka got to his underwear and jumped into the water, Ty Lee did the same. Sokka splashed her and she splashed him back.

The river was very wide and it got very deep the farther you went. Sokka wanted to swim across so he did and half way he stopped turned around and motioned for Ty Lee to come over. She started heading over and was soon at Sokka's side. They swam together to the other side of the river and laid in the shallowest part of the water.

"That was fun." Sokka said turning his head to Ty Lee.

"Yeah, it was." Ty Lee said as she was scooting closer to him. Sokka put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head against his shoulder. Soon they fell asleep in the comfortable position.

------------------------------------------

When they woke up they were in a different position. They were laying on their sides, Ty Lee's head on Sokka's chest and his arms were around Ty Lee. Ty Lee was first to wake up, she liked the sleeping arrangement, so she stayed there.

"Good Morning" Ty Lee said humbly when Sokka was waking up.

"Morning" He looked down and saw that his arms were around Ty Lee. "Did we fall asleep like this?"

"No, it happened while we were sleeping." Ty Lee said, "We were probably cold."

"Yeah probably." said when sitting and rubbing the sleep out if his eyes. "We might want to go get dressed."

Ty Lee looked downat herself and realized that she fell asleep in her undergarments, she blushed and said, "Yeah we should."

Sokka was first to stand and offered to help Ty Lee stand, she took it. He just didn't let go of her hand. They went to the edge of the water, Ty Lee stuck her foot in the water and quickly took it out. "It's freezing." she exclaimed.

Sokka swiftly picked her up and ran into the water, then started swimming. When he let of her they were in the middle of the river. "Why you little." Ty Lee said scowling at him when the were at a stop in the middle of the river. Sokka started to swim to the other side and paused on the way he said loudly, "The faster you swim the faster you swim the faster you'll get out of the water."

He waited for her to catch up, but the one thing he didn't know about her was she was a really fast swimmer. She sped fast past Sokka. When he reached the shore she was laying down staring and the rising sun. She looked like she was thinking about something, so Sokka sat next to her and asked, "What ya thinking about?"

"Oh nothing." she paused, turned to Sokka and asked, "How do you think I look in Water Tribe clothes."

"Let's find out, there's a little town that has a little shop that sells clothing from all the nations"

"Let's go."

They stood up and put on their clothes and got their bags and headed over toward the town.

------------------------------------------------

When they got to the town, they looked around for the shop and soon found it. They walked in and found it was a fairly large store. They wander the inside of the store and soon found the Water Tribe clothes. Ty Lee soon found her size and what she wanted. She went to try it on and came out.

She looked very nice. Her shirt was like Sokka's except it was a belly-shirt. Her bottoms were kinda baggy leggings and boots that went right under her knees, that she tucked her leggings into.

"How do I look?"

"You look nice" Sokka said half dazed.

"Can I get?"

"Yeah."

They went to the checkout counter and bought the clothes. The total amount was one gold coin, Ty Lee paid for it. They walked out and back to the river, they really liked it there, and made camp. Ty Lee set up a fire and Sokka went hunting.

-------------------------------------------------------------

While Sokka was hunting Ty Lee chose to take a dip. She stripped down to her underwear and jumped into the water. There she chose to play a trick on Sokka. She quickly swam across the water and sat on the sand waiting for Sokka to return with dinner.

She laid down staring up at the sky and would look across the water every now and again and one time she saw Sokka. Ty Lee Stood up and started waving her arms around.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When Sokka was returning from hunting, he looked around for Ty Lee and didn't see her. He saw a person waving their arms in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to look in that direction and there was Ty Lee. He put down the two weasels and took off his clothes and started swimming across.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When he got about four yards from the shore Ty Lee ran into the woods and quickly climbed a tree. She heard Sokka yelling her name and when he was in sight she jumped down right in front of him. He jumped when she landed, when she was on the safely on the ground Sokka wrapped her arms around her.

"You gave me a scare."

"Good." she said triumphantly.

"You're mean."

"I know." she said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They started to head over toward the camp, but Ty Lee stopped and wanted to sit by the water. Ty Lee sat down and Sokka sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

Ty Lee put her head on his shoulder and stared at pink clouds while the sun was setting. Sokka said, "I love watching the sun set."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 3: The Blue Rose

Chapter 3

The Blue Rose

(An all Zuko and Katara chapter)

"Come on we better be moving." Zuko said and he packed up his bag.

Katara picked up bag and said, "Ready."

Katara and Zuko walked through the woods and to the road. Zuko was in lead for alittle, the Katara caught up ,and was walking by his side. There was a long awkard silence that finally ended when Katara chose to talk, "So, where are we going?"

"We are heading to Omashu."

"Why?"

"Well, it's close by and we could really use a place other than the woods to sleep in."

"Okay." Katara responded. "Would we ever be able to go to the Fire Nation."

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes I do."

"I'll have to think about it."

"Okay."

They walked through the open plains and towns until was time for lunch, so they stopped by a shop to eat. It was a nice little shop, it was light brown on the outside and a sort of beige color on the inside. It smelled like oranges inside and the food looked delicious.

Zuko and Katara walked inside and asked for a table for two. When they were seated, the looked at the menu. They chose on meal, it was pretty big, when the food came Katara and Zuko ate in silence until Zuko broke it, "You like the food?"

"It's good, you?"

"It's okay." He said while shrugging his shoulders.

Katara yawned, "I don't know why I so sleepy, I got a good night sleep."

"I don't know why, maybe it's the food." Zuko said staring at the food and poking it with his fork.

Katara chuckled "Yeah probably."

It was to leave so they payed for the food and left. Zuko headed them in the direction of Omashu, they walked with back and all. When Katara saw things that were familiar she started to lead, Zuko watched from behind. He watched he hair sway from side to side. She looked over her shoulder to see why he was going, she was confused about his dazed expresssion.

'hormones?' she thought while rolling her eyes and facing forward.

Before she knew it she was at the walls asking to get in. Zuko had to come forward and state his business there. "We are here to stay the night and to have a roof over our heads instead of sleeping under trees."

"Is this true?" the guard asked Katara.

"Yes, it is." Katara said confidently, that guard was freakin' creepy!

"Very well." the guard said, "Open the gate!!"

"Thank you." Katara and Zuko said in almost unison.

Katara walked in first, followed by Zuko. They walked around alitte and then Zuko asked Katara where they should sleep for the next few nights.

"Why don't we try a hotel."

"There's a decent looking hotel." Zuko said while pointing to a nice looking building.

"Let's try there."

They walked over to the building and walked inside and went to the front desk. "Have any open rooms?" Zuko asked the man.

"Yes only one open. It's a one room, one bed hotel room."

"Katara, is that okay?" Zuko asked Katara.

"Yeah, we'll take it."

"Come with me, I'll show you to your room." the man said humblely.

(The 'hotel building' is actually condomiums.)

They walked down hallway after hallway taking a right turn here and then a left turn there. Then they stop at room number twelve, walked inside it was nice, but Zuko has seen better.

Katara yawned again and went to go lay down on the bed, when she layed she figured out it was very soft. "Hey Zuko, want to take a nap with me?"

Zuko hesitated, "Yeah sure."

"If you don't want to you don't have to."

"No, I'll take a nap."

"Okay."

Zuko closed the door and walked over to her bed and layed down next to her. "Is that okay."

"Almost." The blanket had been folded up at the end of the bed, she unfolded it and covered herself, "Do you want covers too?"

"Sure."

Katara put some blanket over him and rolled over to her side and fell quickly asleep, Zuko however just stared at the ceiling and thought.

'Why does she want to go to the Fire Nation? Well if she wants I might as well take her and show her around. Why am I in bed with her? Oh whatever I don't care I like it. Why am I sleepy? The light is too bright I should close the blinds.' Zuko yawned got up and went over to the window to close the blinds. When the blinds were closed it was pitch black so Zuko went to find a candle to light. He formed a small fire ball above his index finger and went to find a candle. He looked in the bathroom, by chance, and found a small candle,he lit it put in on the nightstand and slid into bed. He fell asleep a few minutes later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

While asleep Zuko rolled over onto his side and slid his hand under one part of Katara's torso and the other arm over her the other side of her torso, and held her protectively.

Katara put her hands on where her stomach where Zuko had his hands, her mid-tummy. They were so comfortable they sleep right through the night and woke late in the morning, they slept for a long time, they slept for almost a whole day.

Katara was first to wake up she found herself in Zuko arms, she turned around and saw his peaceful sleeping face. She slid out of his grasp and went into the bathroom.

"I think I'll take a bath." Katara said softly to herself as she turned on the water and took of her clothes and got into the water.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Zuko woke he was in bed alone, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, he got up and got a glass of water. Katara was in her towel in front of the mirror, she was fixing her hair. "Good Morning." Zuko said while walking over to Katara.

"Good morning." Katara said while walking to the bathroom, "I'm going to go get dressed."

"Alright."

Katara went into the bathroom and put on her undergarments. "It's quite warm in the hotel I think I'll just stick in this.", Katara said while looking down at her partly clothed body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want for breakfast?" Katara asked Zuko while walking out of the bathroom.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked, "I can go get pancakes."

"No pancakes, can you just go get some eggs."

"Okay, be back in alittle." Zuko said while walking out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara chose to read a magazine, Earth Kingdom Girl, she read some articles about fashion, dating and boys. "I doubt they have anything on Fire Nation guy. I'm not even sure if I like Zuko like that.", Katara said to herself while standing and going to lay down on the bed, "I think I do, there's some weird feeling in my heart. God, I'm bored. There's nothing to do without Zuko around."

Katara got up and got a drink of water and went to the bathroom. When she was washing her hands, she heard a knock on the door, is that Zuko? She grabbed her robe and slung it over her shoulders and answered the door.

It wasn't Zuko. It was some dressed up guy. "Yes, may I help you?" Katara asked.

"Is Prince Zuko staying here?"

"Yes." Katara answered confused, "Did he do something wrong."

"No, the Fire Lord just has a message for him."

"The Fire Lord?"

"His Uncle."

"Okay, but Zuko is not here at the moment."

"Then can you give him this?" the man asked while giving her a piece of paper.

"Sure." she said while taking the paper.

"Have a good morning."

"You too." Katara said while closing the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko was wandering the city looking for a place that sells eggs. People were staring at him left and right, he was dressed in Fire Nation clothing, the people weren't too used to that. When he came upon a market he walked inside and walked around, he came to this one part of the market that sold eggs. He grabbed a half dozen, bought them and walked out.

He headed back to the hotel and went to his room and walked inside. "Finally, I'm hungry." Katara said as he was walking in.

"Yup, I'm back, with eggs."

"Thank you." Katara responded, "I'll cook them."

Katara got out a skillet, cracked the eggs and started frying the eggs. "You got a note." Katara said to Zuko while holding up the piece of paper. "It's from your uncle."

"I did." Zuko said while grabbing the note.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko opened up the note it said:

Zuko,

Just checking up on how you are doing?

Have you found Ms. Katara yet?

Everything is doing well here,

but there is a need of a new Fire Lord,

I'm getting too old for this.

-Uncle Iroh

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Katara was done frying the eggs she put them on plates and set one on Zuko lap, he was sitting on the couch, and Katara sat next to him and started to eat. They ate in silence for a few moments. "I've been thinking." Zuko said.

"Yeah about what?"

"We're going to the Fire Nation."

"Awesome! When!" Katara exclaimed.

"Soon."

"When, come on tell me when." Katara begged.

"We'll stay for a couple more days and be on our way to a ferry and on the way to the Fire Nation."

"Will I be able to go into the Fire Palace?"

"Yes, I am the prince."

Katara quickly set her plate on the coffee table and jumped up and yelled, "YAY!!!" She went to a different part of the room and did a strange little happy dance while saying 'I'm going to the Fire Palace.' when she was done she said with a giant toothy and really goofy grin, "As a guest."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara was in the mood to where her nice robes, unlike her regular robes, which were a worriors outfit, they were nice and princess like. It reached to floor and had a slit, one slit not two, that went all the way up to her hip, she wore tight leggings that went to her mid-calf. The sleves are wide and went to the middle of her forearm.

"How do I look?" Katara asked.

Zuko blushed, "You look nice."

"Thanks."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it came to sunset, they weren't tired so they went for a walk through Omashu. They found the rose gardens in the peaceful part of the city. Katara walked inside and Zuko followed. "Come on it'll be fun." Katara said to Zuko as he refused to go inside, Katara was pulling on his arms trying to get him to go.

"Please." Katara begged.

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"Now you're just being a butthead."

"I am no butthead."

"Then prove it, come in with me."

"Fine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara dragged Zuko inside the gates and it was so beatiuful. There were foutains everywhere and roses of every color, red, yellow, pink, and white. Katara gasped at the pure beauty of it. She headed over to a bench, pulling Zuko behind her. She sat down and Zuko sat beside her, Katara wrapped her arms around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Is this okay?" Katara asked, Zuko nodded is head in return, he was blushing. Obvisously he liked the attention, that made Katara's cheeck turn a pale pink and made her grin.

Katara let go of Zuko's arm and he stood up and held out a hand, to help her stand up. When Katara was standing they walked around looking at roses, while holding hands.

Zuko came upon a rare blue rose, he picked it. The rose was not quite fully bloomed yet. The bottom of the rose was a deep ocean blue and faded to a light sky blue.

"Katara." He said while giving Katara the blue rose.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Katara said taking the rose. She put it up to her nose and smelt the sweet aroma, "Thank you."

Zuko smiled, "You're welcome."

Katara gave Zuko a big hug. "I mean it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko asked if they could go home and Katara responded, in a sec. She went and picked a bright red rose and put it with the blue rose. They walked back to the hotel room, Katara grabbed a glass and filled it with water and put the roses in it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 4: The Necklace

Chapter 4

The Necklace

(An all Aang and Toph chapter)

"Come on lets put this shirshu where it belongs."

Aang and Toph got on Appa, Aang laid Toph on the saddle. Earth bended the ground under the shirshu, to hold it up while flying down the Air Temple. Down they flew, Aang set the on the ground awhiles away from the temple. Aang dropped the animal off at the base of the mountain and headed back up.

"That was close." Toph said, still unable to move.

"..." Aang didn't answered he just picked Toph up and set her on one of Appa's legs and started to set up camp.

"so, what's for dinner?" Toph asked trying to start a conversation.

"I was going to go down to town and get some food."

"Can I come with?"

"Yeah sure." Aang hesitated.

"You hesitated, you don't really want me to come do you?"

"Not really." Aang blushed. "You still can't move."

"Fine, I won't come, just hurry up." Toph huffed.

Aang went down to the town, he went to a nearby food store. He bought some bread and vegetables and fruits. He walked away from the food store and went to a jewelery store. He walked in and went to the jewelery store person,

"Do you have any necklaces that I could give to a really good friend?"

"Yes I do." said the man while turning around.

"Can you show me them?"

"Sure." he said. "Follow me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fine, I won't come, just hurry up." Toph huffed.

Aang left the Air Temple and Toph was all alone. She was laying down waiting for movement to come back to her limbs. Now she was able to move her fingers and toes. She was trying to move her left arm. It wouldn't bend.

"Come on arm, Move!" , it wouldn't move.

"I said, MOve!", still would bend.

"MOVE!!!" she was starting to get annoyed, she was laying down on her blanket unable to move. Then all of a sudden she was able to move her arm a little.

"Finally!" she moved onto her other limbs, she got annoyed again and again.

She got all of her limbs to worked after what seemed to be six hours, then she said, "Where the heck is Aang? How long does it take to get some dinner. She sat down and started to think, then finally dozed off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang got on Appa and flew to the Air Temple. "Hey, I'm back."

Toph started to wake up, "Hi Aang."

"Are you able to move again?"

"Yeah. What did you get?"

"Not much."

"oh."

"I got you present, isn't your birthday tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Close your ey- oh sorry, you already can't see. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Here you go." Aang said while coming up behind her and putting a necklace around her neck, "I know it's early, but I really wanted to give you this."

"Is that why you didn't want me to come to town with you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Toph exclaimed while putting her hand to her neck and touching the necklace.

"I knew you'd like it." Aang blushed.

Toph gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting late, the sun was setting, Aang lit a fire and went to lay on Appa's arm. Toph laid down near the fire and bundled in her her blanket, she quickly fell asleep. Aang stayed up for a while longer, staring at the starlit night. After a while he drifted into a peaceful night of sleep.

Toph woke up first and chose to wonder the temple. She went in hall after hall making twists and turns until she was in the middle of the temple at the door of the Air Sanctuary. Where all the statues of the past Avatars stand. She wondered what was in there, she had never been to an Air Temple before this was her first time. "What is in there?" She asked herself. Toph felt a vibration in the ground, "Twinkle-toes I know that's you."

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you."

"Can you tell me what's behind the door?"

"I can show you, well, let you feel around."

"Cool." she said with excitement.

"Stand back." said Aang as he was shooting air into the pipes to open the doors.

"Is that how you open the door?"

"Yup."

"..." she said nothing but she walked into the room and felt around with her hands and feet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you hungry."

"No not really, but it's really hot."

"I know where a river is."

Toph blushed, "I don't really know how to swim."

"You'll have me there."

"Okay."

"Come on lets go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were at the river Aang stripped down and so did Toph, to their undergarments. Aang cannonballed into the water and Toph hesitated but finally got in. "It's harder to see in the water."

"Here, take my hand." Aang said while offering his hand to Toph.

Toph took his hand and they walked around, "The water feels nice, it's very relaxing."

"Yeah it is."

They walked along in the water with silence until Toph chose to speak, "I want to dunk my hair in the water."

"Are you going to do that with your headband in and hair in a braid?"

"Uh, no." she and Aang walked to shore where Toph went to where her clothes were and took her headband off and took the hairpiece out that kept her hair in a braid. She was about to go back into the water when she remember the necklace Aang gave her, she carefully took it off and placed it on her shirt and went back into the water.

She sat in the water until it was up to her shoulder, plugged her nose and leaned back. When she came up her hair was wet, long and silky. Aang admired how it looked. Aang also sat down, but instead of dunking his head in the water he went underwater and started to swim.

"Aang! Aang! Where did you go!?" Toph asked loudly.

"I'm over here, just follow the sound of my voice!"

"Okay!" she swam over to Aang and managed to swim all the way over there,

"That was good." Aang congratulated her.

"Thanks."

They swam for a while longer, until Aang looked up at the sky and said that it was getting late. They got out of the water, Aang water bended the water out of the undergarments, and got dressed. They got on Appa and went back to the Air Temple, where they ate an early dinner and went to bed. They were exhausted from all the swimming that they did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Toph went to sleep she was holding the necklace in one hand and dozed of into a peaceful and well deserved sleep where she dreamed of someone she admired.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Toph and Aang don't know is that a special suprise was in store for them, very soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 5: the Unexpected Suprise

Chapter 5

the Unexpected Surprise

Ty Lee leaned her head on his shoulder and stared at the pink clouds as the sun was setting. Sokka said, " I love watching the sun set."

They stared a while longer until the sun was fully replaced by the sun. Sokka looked across the river and saw the fire still lit. He stood up and went to the edge of the water. "Come on we have dinner waiting for us."

"Okay." Ty Lee said and stood up, walked up next to him.

They waded into the water until it was up to their shoulders and then started to swim across. They went at a slow speed at first, then went faster because the water started to get cold.

When they were across, Sokka got out of the water first and went to see if the food was done, almost burning. He quickly removed the food and set them on the clean wooden plates that Sokka kept stashed in his bag, he cleaned them in the river water. He gave one plate of food to Ty Lee and one to himself, they started to eat, with their hands. When they were finished they washed their hands and laid down, partly in the water, and stared at the stars.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko asked if they could go home and Katara responded, in a sec. She went and picked a bright red rose and put it with the blue rose. They walked back to the hotel room, Katara grabbed a glass and filled it with water and put the roses in it.

-----------------------------------------

She went and sat down on the couch and grabbed a book and started to read. Zuko sniffed his armpit and declared, to himself, that he stunk, so he went into the bathroom and took a bath.

Katara continued to read, read and read, she was reading about how the fire nation guys lived (She sneaked the book out of the lobby of the hotel building, go Katara.).

Zuko came out of the bathroom, fully clothed, went to the bed, they got a room with only one bed, and laid down. He stared at the ceiling.

Katara read her book until her eyes could barely stay open any longer. She didn't make it to the bed in time, she was so tired she just collapsed on the floor. When she did, Zuko shot straight out of his daze to find Katara on the floor, only feet away from the bed. He got off the bed, went to Katara's side and picked her up, laid in bed and laid down next to her.

-------------------------------------------

When Zuko got in bed, he covered he and Katara up and blew out the candle. Then, rolled over to where he was facing the ceiling. He sighed, "What am I going to do?", rolled over and dozed off into a fitful sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Toph went to sleep she was holding the necklace in one hand and dozed of into a peaceful and well deserved sleep where she dreamed of someone she admired.

--------------------------------------

Toph was first to wake up, she wait with her feet in the water and stood there.

"Good morning, Twinkle-toes." she said as she heard Aang stand up.

"Morning."

"Want to go for a swim?"

"You like to swim."

"Yeah, I found that out while swimming with you yesterday."

"Okay we'll go for a swim. Long or short?" Aang asked Toph, he was talking about either a long swim or a short swim.

"I want to go for a long swim."

"Okay."

He and Toph got ready to swim. When they were ready they walked to the edge of the water, got a hold of each other's hand and walked in. They went to the middle of the wide river and started to swim downstream. Toph chose to let go of Aang's hand,in order to swim by herself. Aang stayed close by in order to help her if needed. They swam and swam, then they saw two figures in the water in front of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ty Lee woke up and got ready to go into the water. She went into the water and swam a ways off and back. When she came back Sokka was sitting by the edge of the water. He was staring at the tides while they came in and then out, in, out, in, out. He looked up and saw Ty Lee sitting beside him.

"Good Morning." Ty Lee said.

"Where were you this morning?" Sokka asked.

"I was swimming, is there anything wrong with that?"

"No."

"Okay want to go for a swim with me, the water is warmer than usual."

"Not right now, I'm pretty hungry."

"Okay what's for breakfast?"

"I was going to go into the woods and look for some blackberries and moon peaches. Wanna come with."

Ty Lee smiled slightly, "Yeah."

------------------------------------

Sokka stood up and walked into the woods with Ty Lee right behind him. It didn't take long to find a blackberry bush and a moon peach tree. They picked two moon peaches, one for each, and two handfuls of blackberries. On their way back to camp, they ate the fruits.

When they got to the camp Sokka asked, "Still want to go for that swim?"

"Yeah."

"Then lets go."

Sokka got out of his clothes and walked into the water. They wanted a workout so they swam upstream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was in a forest looking for something, but what was he looking for?

Twist and turn, he spotted something blue in the distance. He runs toward it.

When he gets close enough, he figures out that it's a person.

"KATARA!!! KATARA!!!", he yelled. No response.

"KATARA!!!"

She starts to skip away. He runs toward her. He's now by her side. He puts his hands on her shoulders and turns her toward him.

He gasped, she had no face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, who's that?" Aang asked.

"Well, I don't know. I'm in water and blind." she answered sarcastically.

"..." a few moments later, "lets go find out who they are."

"'kay."

They swam forward. Only till they were a few yards from who they saw.

"HELLO!!" Aang yelled. "HELLO!!! WHO ARE YOU!!??"

They turned around, Aang gasped, "It can't be."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HELLO!!!"

"HELLO!!!"

"WHO ARE YOU!!??"

------------------------------

Sokka turned to Ty Lee, "Who's yelling?"

"I don't know."

They turned around to see who was yelling at them. "I can't believe it." Sokka said.

"What? Who is it." Ty Lee said while squinting.

"I think that's Aang and Toph." Sokka said, "I'd recognize that arrow anywhere."

"What?"

"Come on." Sokka said while starting to swim toward them.

-------------------------------

It take long for Sokka and Ty Lee to reach them.

"SOKKA!!" Toph yelled, while wrapping her arms around him.

"I can't believe it! What are you doing here!?" Sokka asked excitedly.

"What are you doing here!" Aang asked.

"Uh, swimming."

"You dork." Toph said while finally letting go.

"Come on, lets get out of the water, and then have this reunion there." Ty Lee said while trying to hide her anger. She thinks that since Aang and Toph have come, she thinks that Sokka's going to leave her.

They swam to shore, when they were sitting around their, well Ty Lee and Sokka's fire, they started talking again.

"Hey, Sokka. Who you traveling with?" Toph asked.

"Ty Lee."

"Hey, aren't you one of the girls who travel with Azula." Aang asked suspiciously.

"I did." Ty Lee said, "She tried to kill me."

"Why?" Toph asked interested.

"Well, she thought that since she lost 'her' nation, that I should treat her like a queen." Ty Lee said while putting air-quotes around the 'her', "When she asked me to give her a foot massage and I said no, she freaked out."

"What did she do next?" Sokka asked intrigued.

"I told her I'd treat her with respect and friendship not bow down to her. I grabbed my bag and walked away. I looked over my shoulder to see what she was doing before I said good-bye, but she was getting ready to shoot me with lightning. I ran away at a full sprint avoiding every shot. It was tricky, but I made it unharmed, well physically unharmed, but not emotionally. Then a day later I passed by Sokka and started traveling with him." When she was done all eyes were on her in terror.

"Wow. You're lucky. As a person who's been stuck by her lightning, let me tell you, it's really super hurt, and if she gets you in the mid-back you're a goner.", Aang said.

"Thanks, but you got hit in the back. How did you survive?" Ty Lee asked.

"Katara used special water from the spirit oasis at the North Pole."

"That reminds me, how's your search for Katara." Toph asked Sokka.

"Not so good. I've had a few leads, but I don't know where she is."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko jetted awake, he quickly sat up as soon as his eyes were open. He looked at Katara, she had a face, he sighed a sigh of relieve. That is when he realized,

'I must like Katara more than a friend.' he thought, 'Can I ever have a girl as a friend without feeling this way about her'

This has happened to him before, when he was dating Mai. He can't stand these nightmares.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
